Moving Out
by 3431jess
Summary: Po and Tigress will tie the knot in a month time. Conversation between Mantis, Monkey and Po while they helping clearing up/ tidying up Po's bedroom as they found a lot of interesting things that holds a lot of their memory together. Added, Tigress version of moving out with Viper's help [Ti/Po]
1. Po

Note : I don't own Kung Fu Panda. This story may contain spoiler of KFP 2 and KFP 3. A few references to other inspiring one shot that I've read :-)

THUD….

Not one, but two scrolls landed on Monkey's head.

"Aw man…! Why is it happen to me for the dozenth time today?!" Monkey rubbed his sore head with his palm.

"With all due respect Dragon Warrior, this as close as what we called hoarding". The bug added, his appendages were trying to prevent yet another object to fall on Monkey's head while he was trying to retrieve a large black box from the top of Po's wardrobe.

"Geez… I did ask you guys 'are you sure you want to help me clear up my bedroom' and you both agree almost immediately". The panda grinning smugly. The two Masters in question just bobbing wordless notion at each other contentiously.

"Ahem…." The simian cleared his throat loudly after trying to find suitable excuse.

"Po, the last time we peeked through your room, I don't remember you had about half of these stuffs, I mean… man… it's only just been 6 months ago, and you've collected _this_ much? Man….I can't even see the your bedroom floor!" The bug and monkey tried to dig up Po's numerous array of knick knacks and arrange it in different pile for transport. To say his room was disheveled was certainly an understatement.

Exactly a month from now, two of their cohorts were going to tie the knot and move to the other side of the palace. Today had been picked as an auspicious date for setting up the wedding bed ceremony. Master Shifu and Mr Ping together with Li Shan had agreed to help.

Crane was doing his wedding planner's errands while Viper took Tigress to fit her kwa (wedding dress). Leaving Monkey and Mantis who agreed to assist Po sorting out his bedroom prior to the move - which was proven to be much larger task than they initially anticipated - especially when the bear was not ready to part with any of his belongings.

"They are all treasures, I just have no time to sort and put them in the right place". The monochromatic creature just muttered his lame excuse while expeditiously putting his clothes aside.

Since Po had become Master Oogway's official successor, he had to add one more responsibility to the myriad of things to do. He had to juggle between teaching the Five, teaching the bunnies, attending the various Council Meeting, involved in political mission, scheduling patrol, protecting the valley with the Furious Five, and not to mention supervising palace's day to day admin. Tigress had been trying to aid him and share the burden, assisting the teaching and reading most of his correspondence letters, even then he found hardly enough time to attend to his personal space, hence the morbid unruliness in his room.

"Aren't you not going to throw some of these 'treasure' of yours? I mean, does Tigress knows your new bed chamber going to be occupied with _your_ stuff?" Monkey was certain Tigress would throw some of Po's stuff out of the window right in front of him - and _that_ would have been way too distressing for him to endure.

Po flinched his friend logical rebuttal, but nonetheless still stubbornly riposted. "Well, they are all kind-da…. y'know….hold sentimental value, I can't throw them out just like that." He exhaled deeply while sweeping his glance on the absolute disarrayed of inanimate objects around him and quickly appended, "...but I guess you have a point there, we need to sort out some stuff to be left in the basement." His other two friends just sighed in resignation on the prospect having to sort the colossal number of nonsensical items of fictional importance, but the imploring look on his emerald eyes clearly couldn't be ignored.

"Don't worry big guy, we'll help you, even when it would take weeks to conquer this….". Monkey reassured resolutely while pointing to the pile. The Masters started with the large big box at the corner of the room. It was full of Po's childhood picture. There was one that Mr. Ping bathe him, feed him, even trying to giving him a piggyback - both Masters chuckled with lots of ' _awww_ …' or sometimes snickered with a mocking tone.

Po looked over his shoulder, catching the glimpse of his comrades adoring his childhood picture. "I know…." Po laughed rather proudly "I was really cute wasn't I?" To which he received a few ' _ugh_ ' and ' _boneheads!_ ' from the two as they landed their incredulous stare on his over-confidence self proclaiming remark.

 _(** Spoiler KFP3, the first fight between Furious Five + Dragon Warrior vs. Jade Zombie at the roof top**)_ Until they saw a sketch which looked more like an adult's version of Po and the Kung Fu legend master Porcupine side by side. The legend stood next to the Dragon Warrior planting an unfriendly kick to his face. Then Monkey grinned recalling the very incident of Po - in his usual _fanboyish_ mode trying to get his sketch done while fighting the deceased kung fu legend. Albeit the legendary Master Porcupine was _jombified_ didn't make it any less awesome for Po.

Then they move on and saw : chisel, hammer, wood lubricant, paint and a few stack of unused wood. ' _This must be Po's carving kit_ '. Mantis saw half done carving beneath the pile. It wasn't an action figure - it was more like a sculpture. Mantis picked it up and paid more attention to its detail, it was a younger version of Shifu with a cub in kung fu stance. Shifu's figure was completely done while the cub seemed to be completely carved but still remained unpainted. Mantis took a closer look and realise who it was. It was Tigress as a cub, she was wearing her usual vest, one of her arms forward and her fist touching her Master open palm. Both of figures smiles at each other as they were sparring.

Po turned around and beamed.

"Oh that…? I carved that for Shifu on the day Tigress and I got engaged. Me and Tigress had been working on it. She wants to give it to Shifu on our wedding day. Say…. a bit like going away gift, y'know what I mean. Because she'll be moving out with me. I thought that would remind Shifu of her even when she is no longer living in the Palace."

"Man, that's a great I idea." Monkey took a turn examining the figurines.

Suddenly Monkey remembered the prank both Po and Tigress pulled one night when they were both making, carving action figure sound so…..dirty. He let a small laugh and mumbled to himself 'I am sure no one will forget that one'. (you can read the story here : s/7728872/28/100-Drabbles-Challenge)

In the next minutes or so, an item from Po's carving box caught Mantis' attention. It appeared like a piece of rock. "Hey Big Guy, what's this?" He was sure no one would be able to carve anything unto it as it was crumbly and rather unevenly shaped.

Po turned around and just muttered a nervous "Uh-huh…" and turned his back and pretended not listening to the bug. "Wait is this not, the part of the broken barrack's roof?" He asked. But the panda in question still pretended to be busy. _'Why would he be keeping part of the roof?'_

"Whatever you think it is, don't throw that away". Po still was not replying the question. Mantis held the object which twice as big as he is as he squeezed his memory of the object.

"Hey, I recognise that!"

Monkey started to laugh… loudly…

"Mantis, do you remember Po's first day training with us, and Shifu made Tigress do a split kick in the air?"

"Is this the rubble from whatever Tigress was kicking? Oh man, Po… did you already lay sight on her even back then? Man… you are impossible. She was ready to kick your butt and you had a crush on her?" The two masters taunted Po to no end.

"Love Chunk eh Dragon Warrior?" They snickered.

Po quickly admitted defeat. "Yeah, back then I do like her…. but not in love with her yet… I guess".

The golden langur's and the bug's face plastered with big winning grin.

"I knew from the start you had a thing with feline, I just don't understand why you pick the most ferocious one". Monkey continued to tease the poor bear. Po just smiled at the comment. He himself couldn't believe his luck : to be able to do kung fu and going on missions with his idols - the Furious Five, and getting the Dragon Warrior title just added the icing on top. But nothing could match the thrill when he knew his favourite heroine, Master Tigress, felt the same way about him as he is towards her.

He could die happy now.

Neither his comrades believed what the universe had revealed in recent years. Although it happened gradually through the year. The feline master who resented Po the most, had steadily grown closer and fallen for the panda. And like the most inexplicable twist on romance novel, two of the most unlikely creatures with such a different background and personality, had met by destiny, decided to be acquaintances, and unknowingly falling in love in the process.

"You had to share your love secret success, buddy". The bug nudged him impishly.

"I bet you've been using the catnip cologne I gave you as winter holiday present". He elbowed the side of panda's head with his appendage.

"Hey I didn't do outrageous thing like that!" He pouted like a little child. "She loved me in her own will!"

The bug and the simian just laughed at the bear response. "Seriously, Po… how did you make Tigress to love you back. I mean… you like her - I can see that coming. But she loves you back? No offence big guy, I don't think Tigress mind about your body size, clumsiness, your look and all, but I really never suspect she is falling for you." The bug questioned his large friend who was still busy retrieving stuff from under his bedroll.

"Attractiveness had nothing to do with figure and size buddy". Po snickered at the bug.

The monkey rebutted sinisterly."You mean the fact that her waist probably a sixth of yours? It would be hard to-"

"She can hug my neck, Monkey, be imaginative!" the panda cut him and defended himself. "She'd had seen my pure awesomeness and thus the rest doesn't matter".

"I guess that's good news for me" Mantis referred to himself. "I always worried about my size." He said nonchalantly.

"Depends _what_ you want to do, Mantis, size _can_ be a problem". The simian purposely emphasised the word 'can'. The bug gave him a stern look. The panda looked amused with his friends' reaction.

"Let me tell you a secret". Po placed his paw over monkey shoulder and gestured at Mantis to hop on closer to him.

"When I realise I was in love with Tigress I went to my dad and asked for his advice." Po paused and think for a second. "He told me _'love is not meant to be kept, but to be given away.'_ And that moment I realised I should never hold back my feeling for Tigress, no matter how sceptic I am that she will accept a big fat panda _"._

His comrades astounded with the goose's wisdom but still remain doubtful.

"Po, if the girl you like all sweet, soft spoken, friendly and welcoming I wouldn't have a problem giving my love and such, but man…Tigress was something else, you can't even ask her for a date without ending up in the infirmary. How can you be prepared to give away your love when she is not even willing to accept it let alone return it".

Po smiled at his friend's remarks and sigh wistfully.

"I guess I must be really in love with her. I knew from the start. winning her heart won't be easy…. but the harder you get something, the more you treasure it, isn't that right?" Po turned to his comrades.

Both simian and bug patted Po's shoulder and nodded in agreement before going on to continue their work.

Then they moved the stack of boxes out of the way. On the process, they saw what appeared to be the large Dragon costume.

"Aw man, I missed this…. we had quite an adventure in Gongmen with this fella." Monkey fondly pulled out the costume showing it to his comrades. "Yeah, 6 of us snuggled in that and ran around town like a hopeless lunatic." They all exhaled pensively as the memories back from their deadly mission in Gongmen flooded through their mind. "Po, would you mind if we kept this in my or Mantis room, you still can have it, but we'll do the safekeeping". (**You had to watch KFP2 to understand this)

"Thanks guys. that would be fab. I don't think Tigress will be thrilled to see that in our bedroom".

He chuckled, but quickly silenced when he heard Mantis groan.

"Dude, this is atrocious, why on earth you are keeping this?" The mantis came up with gold fabric which resembles Tigress's qipao except that it was ten times bigger.

Monkey squinted his eyes try to recall where he saw that qipao, no doubt it was looking rather familiar, especially the scent of sandalwood that cling onto its fabric. "Operation Waterlily" muttered the bear who is now red as beetroot.

"Awww man, that vile _thing_! Oh gosh, you are still keeping it? Dude, are you out of your mind? I already burnt mine as soon as we arrived in the palace!" Monkey stared at the panda in disbelief. "What kind of memories you want to hang on to looking at _that_? Kissing Crane?" (you can read the story of their mission here : s/4590682/4/Furious)

Mantis nearly threw up, the panda flinched at the recollection. It's indeed true, the operation Waterlily served as an acute reminder of how far a warrior would need to do in order to complete a mission, even when putting one in such a…. distressing position.

"Thank Oogway Crane is not here." The simian gawked at the panda.

"Ok, that one in the basement." Pointed the bear.

Just then Mantis saw another interesting item what resembled a pan, but unlike normal cooking pan, its looked like something imprinted on it's surface. On closer observation, he realised it was Shifu's impression on the bottom of that metal tin. It was very detailed, even the size matched the real thing. How on earth Shifu's ever agreed to have the version of himself as a mould on a pan left Mantis puzzled to know end. ' _This panda must have been very persuasive to be able make Shifu agree to do this'_.

"Po, don't tell me you intend to make Master Shifu's shaped birthday cake for one of us with this." He pointed. The bear flinted his glance and upon recognising the items laughed boisterously.

"You both were there when this happened, don't you remember?" Both master in question shook their heads. Of course both insect and the langur weren't much aware where that pan come about since both of them were jombified by then. (** KFP 3 spoiler after this) Po expounded that it involved both of his dads hitting jaded version of Master Shifu with Mr. Ping's cooking pan on the brawl with Kai down in Panda village. And he decided to keep the pan as momentos. Upon agreeing that it might be a bit freaky to leave master Shifu's face in his martial chamber, Po agreed to store it down in the basement.

Then his eyes caught a bunch of old spools from underneath his bed.

"Gosh, this has been awhile!" Po felt a bit giddy from excitement. He pick the first scroll and start reading them. Mantis hopped on his shoulder while Monkey jumped on his lap. Inside the scroll consisted a list, which clearly had been written by Po himself. It looked like to-do list, with lots of things already been crossed out.

"What's that? is it a kind of bucket list before you die?" asked the bug quizzically.

"Hey, watcha saying bug". He snarled "This is the list I made on the first day living here, some were my dreams and my accomplishment". Po stated proudly.

Among the crossed list there are things like : meet the Furious Five, ask Master Oogway to sign my belly, ask Master Flying Rhino about his legendary Hammer of Doom, pull a prank with Master Monkey and Mantis, make friend with Master Tigress, and measure how big is Shifu's ear.

Both his comrades just chuckled reading Po's list. They remembered one day Po came into the training hall with a big ink mark on his belly - presumably Oogway's signature and he stubbornly refused to take a bath for nearly a week. They did pull a prank together trying to get Shifu a date which resulting with three of them cleaning the Hall of Heroes for a month.

"How did you managed to make peace with Tigress? I know she kind-da accept you as her comrades after you defeat Tai Lung, but she still remained cold and distant." Monkey knew that Tigress was not going to trust the panda as her friend just because he had trounced someone she couldn't.

Po twiddled his finger sheepishly. It's been 8 years since he beat Tai Lung.

"Oh, I gave her something… I mean-it is technically hers… I never meant to steal it away. And she had accepted me as a friend since." The two master face looked baffled "And what is that _something_?"

"It's the Dragon Scroll…. you see, you can't find it here. It's in Tigress's bedroom, I gave it to her."

His cohorts left speechless and dumbfounded momentarily. "Y-you gave her the Dragon Scroll, but…. Why?"

"Oh, love that defies all logic….". Monkey said dreamily, but with a little hint of mockery.

"Well, in my mind it was never been mine. I am just a guy who landed in front of her. She had dedicated her whole life working hard for it. So, I was just returning it to the rightful owner". (you can read the story here : s/4768222/1/The-Gift)

Monkey and Mantis were again left bemused. The panda might look like a big kid, often making a fool of himself, goofy, sloppy and loud at times, but lurking behind that frivolous veneer was a certain maturity and wisdom beyond his age. It's no wonder he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

"Man, that was severely awesome… not any other guy can do that everyday". Mantis patted his shoulder proudly. They continued reading at his list. There are some that still left on the list, like : 'make Tigress laugh' and 'find out who my parents is'.

Po immediately knew what his confidants were going to asked him. He quickly gave them another scroll.

"Here is the more updated one, I made that right after we went to Gongmen and still using it until now".

Both males opened the scroll. The list looked somewhat similar at the beginning, with some addition. This made his comrades smiled.

Crossed list : finding out where I came from, meeting my biological dad, learn to make something else beside noodles and dumpling, defeat Lord Shen with awesomeness, achieve inner peace, find other pandas, throw Tigress a surprise birthday party, goes on boys only mission with Crane, Monkey and Mantis, arrange Crane to go on a date with Viper, mastering Chi, have my first kiss with the girl I love.

"Dude, I had to say, this is an excellent list." Mantis retorted while reading his list.

"I didn't know that matchmaking Viper and Crane was your idea, no wonder you keep teasing them."

The panda gave a big goofy grin. "I knew Crane have a crush with her, but never dare to ask her out, so I decide I must do something to help".

"So I take it you've kissed Tigress". Monkey elbowed the panda.

"Uh-huh… in fact she kissed me first, I was just returning the gesture" he managed to prevent himself from blushing remembering the event under the peach tree.

"Seriously? and you said you didn't use the catnip cologne Mantis gave you?"

"HEY!" Po mentally berated himself of being too honest.

The two of of laughed, and quickly get back working on the pile while Mantis still musing the rest of the item on Po's list.

Under uncrossed list : be a kung fu master, get married, persuade my panda dad to move to the valley, take Shifu on vacation, learn to use Chi to heal others in the battle/mission, learn table manners, be a father.

Mantis pointed at the last item on the list and nudged Monkey with his thingy. The simian retorted "That big guy love kids, I saw that coming." Po alerted as he heard his name was mentioned.

"Uhm-…. about that". He mentally cursed himself for showing the list to his comrades. He rubbed the back of his head while finding the least embarrassing words to say."I wrote it down after I came back from the Panda Village."

"I wouldn't blame you Dude, being around so many cute pandas does rub a thing or two, even on Tigress. I mean…man…looked at her and Lei lei." the bug now rolling up the scroll, placed it inside the canister and disposed it absently inside a large wooden green box.

"But I am sure another few months after your wedding you _might_ be able to cross _that_ one out". Both Monkey and Mantis scoffed while Po could feel his face heats up.

"I take it Shifu had told you to read scroll 69″. Mantis joked. "But if you don't, I tell ya Brother, that neither Panda or Tiger laid eggs…nor comes from radish crate or carried by a stork."

The panda cringed feeling his privacy being invaded. _'I somewhat glad I am moving out'._


	2. Tigress

I thought it would be fun to try to do Tigress' version of moving out. Slightly different to Po, since Tigress had no habit of collecting stuff (she is not a sentimental type). So here you go, hope you all like it.

KFP owned by no others than Dreamworks!

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
– Dr. Seuss

"Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without.

-James Dobson

* * *

"Tigress...? Are you there."

The feline's ear perked up hearing familiar voice. Her best friend's curvy silhouette glimmered against the the thin rice paper door by her room.

"Come on in Viper..." She grunted as she tried to move her bed, trying to retrieve something that she had hid under the floorboard.

"Woah... I didn't know you have that." Viper watched her friend carefully slide the wooden plank to the side, revealing a black wooden box.

"Well, I kept it here to avoid anyone discovering it. I always had a feeling Zheng pried on my diary and such every time Shifu asked him to clean up our room." Tigress concluded. Viper knew that the middle age goose whom officially engaged as palace messenger, doubling as cleaner probably own a side job as Shifu's spy.

The goose always appear to be timid and excessively intimidated when the Masters tried to hold conversation with him, but yet he seems to know most of their darkest secret, their past or their biggest fear, to the point they fear if Shifu ever mistreated or dismissed Zheng - he would threaten to sell their story to some evil villain as a blackmail.

"I always suspect Zheng was an undercover." Viper groaned. "I swear he deliberately placed Crane's calligraphy under my bed."

"Are you sure it's not Mantis or Monkey playing pranks on you?" Tigress said.

"No, they were both accompanying Po on two weeks mission. And Crane hurt his wings and had to stay back. So he spent his day perfecting his art. One day he decide to make this words "Love and Purity" and drew a snake and a crane intertwine with the letters, it gone missing right after the room being cleaned, and reappear a few days later under my bed." Viper scoffed. But truth be told after that incident, Crane did invite her for a date. "However annoying he is, had to admit he is a good matchmaker." Tigress snickered.

"Did he never did prank on you?" asked Viper.

"He did,... he actually found my diary one day. This is way before we started courting. I pretty sure the curiosity get the best of him and he read it. But, I think he was wise enough not to admit it and keep his mouth shut." Tigress explained. Zheng obviously knew the punishment for trespassing Master Tigress belonging will be a gruesome death.

"How did you know he found it?" Viper was getting curious.

"I am a cat Viper, I had an excellent sense of smell. Anyway... I had my way playing a little detective work to found that out."

"So, what happened next?"

"Few days later, me and Po involved in a 'heated conversation' about something small. For the whole week we continued to bicker at each other, normally I would help Po to clean up training hall, helping to carry the palace grocery shopping, or washing up after dinner, but since we were fallen out - neither me or him willing to do it. And of course if no other Master took up the responsibility, it would become Zheng's." Tigress secretly regretting that silly fight.

"So, one night me and Dragon warrior found a letter on our desk. Both letter just simply stating to open our drawer and look inside. It doesn't say who is it from or what is it for." Tigress said. "And when I opened mine, I saw this." Tigress opened the black box she retrieved from under the floor and pull out a scroll from it, and hand it to Viper.

Viper carefully and gasped. "Is this Li's letter to Po?" (Li - Po's panda dad). Viper continued reading the scroll. It didn't say much, but it did said the a few crucial thing.

 _Dear Little Lotus,_

 _Sorry I couldn't extend my stay in valley of peace, but me and all the pandas would like to wish you a happy birthday. It's been a month since we bid our goodbye. My life had return to normal here, some of the panda had decide to move out of seclusion - which is a good thing, they felt there was no need to hide anymore._

 _I had to say practicing Chi definitely lighten up my spirit. Nonetheless, I do missed you. I had been meaning to invite you and your tiger friend back to panda village. Hope you've got the courage to confess you feeling for her. You've excelled a lot in your kung fu career, it's time for you to think about your love life, because it is far more important than a title or mastering a scroll. Please send my regards to Ping and Shifu. Tell them I miss their company too._

 _p.s : Grandma panda said she missed Shifu too._

 _Li Shan._

"So, Po had your diary and you've got this?" Tigress nodded nonchalantly. "We made up soon after, I had never discussed the content of that scroll neither Po brought up anything inside my diary that he read. He simply returned my diary and told me I can keep the letter."

Viper mouth curved and a smile appeared. "And look at where you are now! You are getting married to your panda in 2 weeks time! So you probably did owe Zheng some kind of 'love-favour' huh?" Viper narrowed her eyes, enjoying watching her sister turning orange-red.

"Talking about that let's start this packing business. You don't seem to have a lot to move. Are you sure you need my help?" Viper glanced through the room. It's true that Tigress, unlike Po, wasn't a person who is into ornamentation. But as she saw Tigress lifted yet another piece of the floorboard, she began to feel strangely suspicious there was an army of boxes underneath her entire bedroom. It's a false pretenses to make everything look minimalist and tidy. 'She probably hoard stuff as much as Po down there.' Viper took a mental note not to be immensely surprise.

"Well, I can start with this box, you can start on my wardrobe." Tigress instructed. The snake obeyed and start pulling out stuff from her closet. She quickly get started and lifted the lid of the box.

"So, are you ready to be a wife?" Viper teased her friend. If she were to be very honest, she had always imagine that Tigress would be the very last one of the five of them to get hitched. She was certain the rest of the five, as much as Tigress herself, were astounded to learn that she not only become the first to relinquish her maiden status, but she was going to marry a panda - who often make fun of himself, often forgot mannerism in front of other masters, have some appetite problem, not to mention being cuddly, plushy, super awesome at reciting kung fu story with a goofy grin and cute eyes.

"I was born ready." She smirked.

"Gosh, I think being with Po really gets into you." Viper rolled her eyes."No seriously Tigress, are you ready to become a wife? let alone a Dragon Warrior wife." Tigress stopped whatever she was doing and found herself contemplating her query.

"I don't know Viper, but I've done all I can to prepare." She confessed. Viper knew that Shifu had given Tigress time off to pursue and learn a few 'ladylike' thing like sewing and cooking. For her friends, it was really out of her character. She had spent quite a few nights at Mr Ping to learn the art of culinary excellence. Viper even caught the feline was calling his soon-to-be-father-in-law 'Master' in the kitchen, much to the goose disapproval.

Viper rummage through the closet and folding up all the loose paper, safety pin, sash, buttons to collective pile. Then she found a green box on the corner of Tigress closet. Seems like Tigress had a habit of hiding everything inside a box. "Tigress, shall we sort this one? may I open this?" The tiger turned her attention in response. "That's where I kept all the present from Po, you may opened it, no real secret there." She said coolly. Viper didn't ask her friend twice just in case she changed her mind about prying her private collection.

Viper found a bunch of necklace, yin and yang bracelet, arm bands, few scrolls, and a stash of papers. Indisputably a mountain of them, but Po was really that kind of person who enjoyed giving more than receiving. For every special occasion, winter festival, autumn festival, successful mission, even his dad's birthday - he would make it as an pretext to give Tigress something. While Viper busied herself examining most of Po's gift, she heard Tigress spluttering into laughter.

Viper raise her brow, and realise her best friend just sitting cross-legged down going through some scrolls.

"What's about it." She joined in trying to read whatever Tigress indulged in.

"Do you remembered that we ever tried to raise money for Bao Gu orphanage once, and Po auctioned his fanfiction?" Viper nodded. She recalled that week all the Master can come up with any means to raise money for charity to aid the orphanage where Tigress was previously adopted. And Po's love beside food and kung fu would be writing fictional story or romantic poem.

"I bid one of them and paid 300 yuan for it." She fondly reciting the story that Po wrote. "The story was about a beautiful Tiger princess that fall in love with mighty warrior disguised as a panda." Viper inwarly face-palmed herself. "Isn't that sound familiar?" She snickered. "I think Po's obsession of you runs deeper than we initially thought." But at least those story Po's made during his stay as a student in Jade Palace wasn't that far-fetched. Master Tigress was indeed his best friend, and it's not remotely impossible for her to fall in love with the Dragon Warrior.

"You should have seen this Viper," Tigress handed a stack of paper which appear to be fan-art drawing.

"Po made this?" Viper was quite flabbergasted, she never knew Po had quite a streak of artistry in him.

"Yes, Mr. Ping gave them to me (much to Po's disagreement) on his birthday. Mr. Ping told me since it is his birthday he could do whatever he pleased. Those Po's made during his teen years." She clarified. "This was made long before he was appointed Dragon Warrior."

And if anything else Tigress should made aware about Mr. Ping was the goose had his own way of showing his fondness to her especially (beside hugging and cooking). Mr. Ping often randomly dropping embarrassing hints, thanks to her orange fur, that he hardly knew that her heart nearly stopped hearing his comment. Once particular occurrence she vividly recited was when Mr. Ping asking Po when will he gave him grandchildren while she was standing earshot distance to him, on their second or third date. Another one was when he was whispering loudly at her son ' _she is definitely a keeper_ ' one time after they came back from mission in his restaurant that was bursting with feisty villager. The effect almost like that he had hoped for, _'Dragon Warrior laid his eyes on the leader of Furious Five'_ made it to number one list on village tribune - gossip section. And the teasing even got worse sometime Po would just wished he could perform wuxi finger-hold himself to disappear to other dimension.

Viper closely closely observe the intricate detail of Po's drawing. It was an sketch of her and the rest of the five, with Po posing in the middle, striking a kung fu pose with his fist clutches in the air. On the bottom of the paper written, _'Heroes aren't born, they are made'_.

Another sketch picturing all six of them sat down enjoying picnic in the woods. All of them were looking extremely contented, even Tigress was smiling, small caption on the bottom of the page read ' _There are no faster or firmer friendships than those formed between people who love the same foods'_. And there is another one with all of them walking down a path, with their pack on their back, almost look like a mission trip. On the bottom it's written. _'Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find'._ Those words strung her heart. Po had been fantasising them as his best friends since he was teenager. 'Your friendship I will treasure forever, Brother.' She mumbled to herself.

The last picture she saw is of Po and Tigress. They were sitting back to back under the peach tree. Both smiling, looking extremely peaceful with their eyes tightly close. Again, there was a super small inscription, almost unreadable. ' _Love and Sacrifice'_. Looking at the picture made Viper's scale tingle. It's almost like Po had certain kind of super power to see a perfect vision about his future self, without realising even his wildest dream will transpire into reality.

"You know what Tigress... there is no many people out there that be willing to wait that long for to pursue the person they loved. Most of them had move on after couple of years. But Po was something else." Viper sighed admiringly, and Tigress knew exactly what she meant.

"I know, I count my blessing."

Then Tigress saw the Dragon scroll Po gave her right after defeating Tai Lung. She vividly cited how much she resented him at the beginning, and defeating Tai Lung had earn him that little credibility as kung fu prodigy, but nothing more. However, it didn't stop there, the panda never stop to astonish her. A mental picture of his relief feature when she accepted his gift - the Dragon scroll - that he never even think was rightfully his. Right then she was convinced that Oogway didn't make a mistake not picking her as the Dragon Warrior.' _There is no accident'._

Next to the Dragon Scroll, is a worn sack cloth tied with silver ribbon. Tigress let her paw grazed through the surface of the sack feeling the clinking sound of rectangle wooden object inside it. The dominoes had been her first symbols of love and hope, although her childhood wasn't perfect nonetheless it reminded her to first person that despite all the adversaries wouldn't simply give up on her - her adopted Father. After what happen with Tai Lung, he could gave her back to orphanage, or sending her to other kung fu school - saving him all the hassle, heartaches, sorrow and mistake he was too afraid to repeat. But he didn't. Instead he brave himself to train her under strict regime, swallowing all the heartache once again having to watch her suffer and grew distant from him. The present Tigress knew better - Shifu had always love and proud of her, he just couldn't brought himself to say it because he believes it praise, love and pride would harm her in the long run. However absurd it might have sound, Tigress knew one thing, Shifu had never gave up on her.

Another object soon catches the feline attention. An old panda doll, laying still on the corner of her box. That toy brought somewhat a warm feeling to her every time she looked at it. It severely ragged form earn it's way from abandonment under all natured element, its colour had faded, one of it's eye nearly fallen off, but the little panda doll connected her with the deepest secret of certain someone that she loved dearly. A secret that may be all his comrades knew, but they would never understand the raw emotion of keeping something to remind you of someone's love and sacrifice. Everyone knew Po has lost a mother, but only Tigress knew how it really felt. For Po the ragged doll reminded him of a certain tragedy of losing his own family but also bitter sweet ending of finding the others. For Tigress it reminded her of certain heroine whom willing to give away her life, and now in return giving her chance to love her son.

"Tigress..." Her snake friend called her, handing over a bunch of scrolls. All look similar, it's of the same colour, all have the same seal, might be a good indication those come from the same person. The handwriting on the seal looks familiar, but Viper couldn't pin point who, what or why.

"Oh that's the letter from my secret admirer." Tigress said flatly.

"You mean those that you receive on Valentine day?" Tigress always received an annual letter from certain someone, it had never failed to emerge year to year. Tigress was unarguably beautiful, although her built was muscular and slender, but she was amazingly graceful and elegant. If she was more welcoming, less intimidating, tiny bit feminine, slight better temperament and do the talking with her mouth than her fist, Viper dare to bet there would be a lot of creature, commoner and Master alike, that desire to capture her heart. However the combination of her deadly short fuse, overly strong character and habitual random punching on anyone standing her way made her far less favourable candidates. It's no wonder that she hardly receive any letter on Valentine day, however this particular guy must have been her real secret admirer because Viper notice those letter didn't stop coming from the time Tigress was 16. Nonetheless, it was soon stop after that particular mission in Gongmen.

"Did you ever found out who was this guy?" Viper was watching her feline sister scanning the letter once again, occasionally a small smile formed on her maw.

"You would never guessed." She replied cordially, and pointing her claw to the room across hers.

"What? you mean... this guy is Po?" The serpent was absolutely surprised. That panda had taken such measure to make sure that the letter was sent always drop by Mrs Chang, the seamstress, and ask she'll pass it to the palace's messenger, so even Zheng wouldn't suspect the identity of the secret admirer, and Tigress would never think Mrs. Chang in anyway interested in her or her kung fu. And he'd been doing this for more than a decade, while any other guy would just drop the scroll secretly in Tigress' bedroom which practically just across from his.

"I know, isn't that crazy, he apparently sent it to me ever since Furious Five was formed. Do you remember how big fan of us he was?" Viper believed no one could forget Po's first day in Jade Palace, how much he idolised them. Anything about the five was a holy grail for the panda.

"Well, he still is! Almost forgetting sometime he is a greater hero." Viper put on a smug grin. "When did you found out?" She asked again curiously.

"I found the same seal in a mess in his bedroom. And he soon admitted what he'd been doing." Tigress revealed.

"Did you...get upset and...beat a pulp out of him and ask him to spar with you for a month?"

"No,... I just... gave him a quick peck on his cheek." Tigress stammered, unsure whether it's a good idea to spill the beans.

"And, are all these yours?". Viper pointed at a big hammer, a misshaped wok, a straw hat resembles cranes, a cannon ball, and a big patch trousers (which clearly wasn't Tigress').

"No, those were Po's stuff, his room are so full of stuff that he need to move some to mine. That hammer is Master Thundering Rhino's hammer, do you remember we saw that hammer in front of Gongmen Palace on the very spot he was shot?" She mentioned, while tracing her paw over the weapon that now consider valuable kung fu artefact.

"And that misshaped wok, was the one Po used while facing Tai Lung, the straw hat again comes from Gongmen when he was about to free us, and the cannon ball was just a memorabilia he found it laying somewhere before our trip back home." Viper chuckled on the mental image of a Panda, coming home from Gongmen with a cannon ball, straw hat, and a hammer. Tigress knew what her friend was thinking about. "Hold on that thought, he actually kept the dragon costume as well, also the rubble from my split kick demonstration on his first day here and the debris from Ms. Xiang roof that he broke during his battle with Tai Lung."

"What? I didn't even seen that on our way back, wonder how he managed to sneak in item that big without Master Shifu yelling at him." The snaked certainly both impressed and dumbfounded. Why would someone spend energy to collect 'junk'?

"He had his way Viper, Po is more determine than we all know if he set his mind to something - he can be quite stubborn." Tigress replied dryly. She swore one of these days Po might be able to open his own kung fu museum that compete with Jade Palace Hall of Fame.

"You mean like when you told him to stay in the jail?" Viper threaded carefully. The Tiger replied with a nod.

"How about this trousers, isn't this Po? I wonder why he left it here." Tigress face began to heat up. Various excuses raided through her mind, but nothing sensible come out on her throat. "Uhm, actually... I did ask him... because."

"You asked Po to give you his trousers?" Viper can see clearly her best-friend embarrassment.

"No, no... I meant, it was torn." She grab the trousers and shown Viper exactly what it meant. "It was ripped in a few places during the combat. And part of my 'wife' training was to learn how to sew, so I was offering to mend it, obviously I haven't get around to do it since there is tons of things to do before the wedding." If Tigress want to terribly honest, the particular was actually involving Po asking Crane to carry him to arrive faster in the battlefield. In which Crane incredulously replied either Po was overestimating his strength or he was underestimating his own weight, and they both forgot that the trousers itself might not stand the strain of Crane strength and Po's weight.

Finally they both done, everything had been stacked neatly, and separated to the pile that she would take with her to her new house and the pile she will put in the basement.

"I am ever so excited for you Sister!" Viper squalled excitedly. However Tigress didn't share the same sentiment.

"Tigress... is everything okay?" Viper move closer and coiled closed to the tiger, tapping her tail at her paw pressing for more honest answer.

"I am okay Viper, it's just...never mind." She regretted not finishing her sentence, she knew Viper won't be leaving it at just that.

"Tigress, you are having a second thought are you?" Her friend asked with a worried tone.

"No, it's not like that. It's just... I am worried I can't give Po what he really want." The feline sighed dejectedly, she cupped her chin with her paw. She throw her glance on her engagement ring again. It was a simple silver band with the word 愛 (love) engraved on it. She could imagine that the ring had passed down through time from one panda to the other of the next generation, carrying its legacy while witnessing a beginning of a beautiful union and promise of love. And for once, the ring had landed on it's first Tiger proprietor.

"What do you mean? To all things in the world, I knew what he wants... is to be with you. Do you remember he actually ready to resigned as Dragon Warrior should the Master Council never appeal for that decision?" Viper reminded her.

"There is something else Po really wants beside being with me." She let a long breath, with a look that clearly portrayed defeat.

"Ok, I am all ears." Her friend conceded to get the truth out of her.

"Po wanted to be a father." She sighed dejectedly. "And I am worried I might fail him on that."

"Because you are a tiger and he is a panda?" Her serpent friend frowned, pressing her eyebrow together in confusion.

"I know what are you going to say, even Shifu try to console me by saying we can always adopt, after all both Po and me were adopted. But that would still be different." Tigress stubbornly replied.

"You don't have to be look alike to be able to love them if that what's you worried about. I mean, you love Zan, you love Lei Lei, none of them looked like you." Viper tried to understand what troubling the feline. But Tigress just let a blank stare on the paper wall in front of her. She tap the feline paw, brushing it with her tail to win her attention.

"Tigress, do you remember what Mr. Ping said on Po's birthday card last year? It was so profound that I kept on remembering the words _'You may not have my eyes, my wings and my smile, but from the very first moment you have my heart.'_ You have to know Tigress, love is such a simple four letter word, yet it can means most complicated things and defined in thousands different way, or you can accept it and just make it simple, just like Mr. Ping loved his son. Beside if it is not because him adopting Po and Master Shifu adopting you, you both probably wouldn't have what you have now. A Love for each other."

With that Viper coiled around the Tiger, gently giving her a sisterly hug. "I am sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Viper, I've felt better." Tigress gave her friend a sincere smile.

"So, I take it you are ready to move out of this barrack?" She grinned teasing her friend.

"I never be more ready."


End file.
